Dragon's Tale/Transcript
At Zomboss' Tower: Dr. Zomboss: (reads fairytale, bored) ...and the little bunny finally got the magic carrot that made him big. Jake: I want to be big! Dr. Zomboss: You do? Jake: Yeah! Dr. Zomboss: Well, you are 4 years old, so you need 14 years to become an adult like me. Jake: I don't get it. Dr. Zomboss: (facepalm) You will become big like daddy in 14 years. Jake: Oh! Dr. Zomboss: Look, Jake. I'd love to stay here and read more fairytales, but I need to get to work to destroy the plants. Jake: That means you're not going to read "Dragons"? Dr. Zomboss: (sigh) Fine. (reading) Once upon a time, there was billions of dragons. But the leader of them was the Dragon Master. Nobody could beat him. (stops reading) Hey, that gives me an idea. We'll finish the book, tomorrow, Jake. Daddy has got some work to do. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Scene: (cuts to the school) Peashooter: So my band is playing tonight and you're invited to the concert, Ghost Pepper. Ghost Pepper: Oh yeah! I forgot you had a little band. Peashooter: Little? We're #6 in USA! We have performed more than twice in the show. Ghost Pepper: Okay, I'm leaving (leaves) Peashooter: (singing) I'm all alone. My girlfriend left me. I didn't mean it that waaaaaaay. It's Thursday! Which is ironic 'cause the show only airs at Tuesdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays. Scene: (cuts to Dr. Zomboss' lab) Dr. Zomboss: Okay. First, the book. (puts book on table) Then, water. (spills water on table) And now, bubblegum. (puts bubblegum on table) Book: (explodes) Dr. Zomboss: (looks at Dragon Master, amazed) Dragon Master: Mwahaha! Which character of the show rised me to life? Dr. Zomboss: It was me, world famous Dr. Zomboss! Dragon Master: Haven't heard of you. Dr. Zomboss: What? Dragon Master: Yeah, I mean, I came from a book. You're not in the book. So.... Dr. Zomboss: (sigh) I know. I want you to do only one thing. Destroy a plant called Peashooter. Dragon Master: Wait. Do you mean Peashooter McPeadom from PBC? Dr. Zomboss: Yes and how do you know him? Dragon Master: He is in our book. Scene: (cuts to Wall-nut's house) Wall-nut: Hey, Sunflower. Thinking what I'm thinking? Sunflower: Yes, if you're thinking that we kiss. Wall-nut: I am. (they kiss) Sunflower: That made me want to do it again. Wall-nut: Really? It made ME want to- (farts) Sunflower: Okay, I wish that was not in the script. Bell: (rings) Sunflower: (opens the door) Bonk Choy: Hey. Sunflower: Oh no. Not again. Bonk Choy: (gets in) (closes door) Hey, nut. Want a rematch? Wall-nut: Of what? Bonk Choy: Of the battle for Sunflower's love. Sunflower: Even if you win, I'll still love Wall-nut. Bonk Choy: We'll see about that. (accidentally punches screen) Oops, my bad. (leaves) Wall-nut: But, I didn't agree. (scared) If I die, I'll quit the show. I'll have to be a stranger that nobody cares about and say 'You used to be on The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter. What happened to you, you loser?'. They'll throw eggs at me and then they'll h- Sunflower: Calm down! Wall-nut: (yells) CALM DOWN? HOW AM I SUPPOSEED TO CALM DOWN IF A CRAZY LUNATIC WANTS TO KILL ME? Sunflower: (looks at the audience) Okay, I did not signed for this. Scene: (cuts to the park) Peashooter: I'm so excited about the concert! Red Stinger: (jealous) WE KNOW! Peashooter: You know what, R.O.S.E.? The song NEEDS a rapper. I need you in it. Red Stinger: Fine. Peashooter: OH MY GOSH, YES! 306! Ghost Pepper: Yeah yeah. Dragon Master: (appears) Hello, Peashooter! I am Dragon Master. And I'm going to kill you, unless I'll destroy the city! Red Stinger: This guy's crazy. Peashooter: Yeah, but I've read his book. He CAN destroy a whole city. I need to sacrifice myself. Red Stinger: But, Peashooter! Peashooter: Yes? Red Stinger: Who'll be the main character of the show if you die? Peashooter: What does this mean? We're not a cartoon, we're real life. (looks at the audience) Right? Red Stinger: What are we going to do? Peashooter: I don't know. The script says that I must let Dragon Master beat me, but I don't want to die, so I'll kill Dragon Master before he kills me! Red Stinger: But zombie fighters don't kill others. And also, you can't beat him. Peashooter: Yes, I can. Remember when we defeated the Zombot, Season 2, Episode 14-15? Ghost Pepper: Oh, yeah! I wasn't at that episode at all! (slaps him) Peashooter: Well, Red Stinger, let's make a bet. If I beat Dragon Master, you will say that you're a chicken. If I don't beat him, I'll quit the show FOREVER! Red Stinger: Deal. Dragon Master: I'm waiting! Peashooter: (sighs) Fine! Scene: (cuts to Wall-nut's house) Bonk Choy: Okay, the first one that hits the ther one wins. Wall-nut: Fine. 3, 2, o- (gets punched in the face) Hey! Bonk Choy: I win! You should've counted faster! Come on, Sunflower. Kiss me. Sunflower: Never in a million years, even if my life depended on that. (kisses Wall-nut) Scene: (cuts to the park) Peashooter: LEAF BLADE! (uses Leaf Blade) (hits Dragon Master) Dragon Master: (shoots fire on Peashooter) Peashooter: (gets hit) (falls down) Red Stinger: Nobody messes with Peashooter! (shoots a red laser ray) Dragon Master: (gets hit) (falls down) Peashooter: (gets up) Red Stinger, didn't you say that zombie fighters don't kill others? Red Stinger: Hey, you're the zombie fighter. I'm a rapper. Ghost Pepper: Peashooter, you're alive! Peashooter: Yeah, I guess I am! Later: (PBC and R.O.S.E perform Money (All She Wants)) Peashooter: Great! Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts